


Longing

by Oliviet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviet/pseuds/Oliviet
Summary: Just a smutty lil one shot inspired by Jen's lingerie outfit from The End of Longing





	Longing

The house is quiet when he walks through the front door. She was supposed to be home by now, but he hears no sign of her presence. 

“Emma?” he calls out, wondering if he’ll get a response or if she somehow managed to get caught up at work. 

He hears a loud thunk coming from upstairs, worry instantly taking hold. If it’s not one thing it’s another around here. Sure the Black Fairy is gone and the Final Battle is over, but what’s stopping an angry ogre from finding a portal that leads right into their bedroom? What’s stopping some other villain from wanting to kill his wife? Killian takes the stairs two at time, calling out for her again. 

“Relax,” he hears her say, her voice muffled by a closed door. “I can hear the worry in your voice from in here. I dropped the hair dryer.”

He hears the dryer whir to life as he leans against the bathroom door with a sigh. He’s been jumpy lately and they both know it. Too many close calls on her life as of late. Even the promise that it’s all over now hasn’t been much to ease him. The image of her lying motionless on the ground after she handed herself over to Gideon still haunts his thoughts, multiplying the fear that there’s still someone out there who wants the Savior dead.

The sound of the dryer stops a couple minutes later and she opens the door, “We need to find a way to make you not so on edge about everything.”

“Is what you’re wearing supposed to help with that?”

She’s wearing one of his dress shirts, a light blue, buttoned up minus the top few. What she has on under that is a mystery, aside from the lacey black garters around her thighs that peak out under the hem of the shirt and the sheer black stockings they’re attached to.

A blush colors her face. “I uh - well no, I -”

Emma steps closer to him and drapes her arms around his neck. “I know it’s hard not to worry about me. Hell, I still worry about me. But for the first time in...I don’t even know how long, we’re not separated, or trapped in some other realm with the rest of my family. We’re married, and home alone together -”

“And that explains the outfit.”

There’s that little blush again. “Yeah, I uh - I bought something today.”

He raises an eyebrow at her. “A we’re home alone and need to stop worrying about death kind of something?” 

“More or less,” she smirks back at him.

“And what’s with the shirt?” he asks, his fingers toying with the collar.

“I needed a grand reveal.”

He turns and sits on the edge of their bed. “You have my undivided attention.”

She smiles, her fingers reaching to undo the rest of the buttons on the shirt. She slips each button out at a slow pace, keeping her eyes locked on his. So much for thinking there was someone upstairs trying to kill her; she’s been busy this whole time trying to kill him. The last disc slips from its hole and the shirt tails swing to their sides, revealing expanses of her skin and more of that black lace. Emma pulls the dress shirt the rest of the way off, the lingerie set a delicious contrast against the color of her skin. 

“One of your better purchases, I’d say,” Killian tells her, unable to stop thinking about how the lace so perfectly accentuates her curves. 

She grins, moving to push him back on the bed and straddle him in one quick motion. He skims his fingers up her side, feeling her shiver in their wake. 

“Can you blame me for just wanting to make sure you’re safe?” he asks, still stroking her side.

Emma smiles, running her fingers through his hair. “No. But if you’re going to freak out every time I drop something, you’re in for a long marriage.”

“Isn’t a long marriage a good thing?”

She laughs, her fingers toying with the hem of his shirt, trying to get him out of it. “I meant long as in tiresome.”

“Me? Tiring of this? You must be mad.”

She shakes her head and bends to kiss him. Killian threads his fingers through her hair, keeping her against him. She rotates her hips against his, her hands grasping at his shoulders. 

“You have on far too many layers of clothing,” she mumbles against his lips. 

“I’d have to agree with you there, Love. Care to help me out with that?”

She slides backwards off of his lap to help him undress, his muscles jumping under her touch, anticipating what’s to come. 

“You know as much as I love this black lace number on you, I think it needs to come off too,” he tells her, already hooking into the elastic of the underwear. “Although perhaps we should leave these garters on.”

She grins at him, unpinning the garters from the underwear and letting him pull the lace down over her hips and stepping out from it as it pools around her ankles. She moves to straddle him again and he tugs down one of the straps on her bra, his mouth chasing after it. She mewls under the gentle brush of his lips, her fingers reaching for his. She grabs a hold of his hand while he continues to suck at her neck. Emma laces her arms behind his neck, bending her head to capture his mouth with her own once more. She draws his lower lip into her mouth as his hand roams up her back, pulling down the straps of her bra so it puddles around her waist. He breaks the kiss to draw one of her breasts into his mouth. She moans, arching her back into him. His hand falls to her hips and unclasps the bra, tossing it aside.

“Stand up for a moment, I want to try something,” Killian tells her. 

Emma arches an eyebrow at him. “What exactly -”

“I just want your back to me. Humor me.”

She tosses him another look before standing up and turning around. He pulls her back down against him so her back is pressed against his chest. Killian goes back to his earlier task of sucking on her neck, his hand kneading into her breasts. She moans again, feeling his erection press against her ass. She starts rotating her hips against him, trying to get pressure where she needs it. His hands slips down her stomach, and over her pubic bone, curling against her clit. Emma gasps at the sudden contact, wiggling her hips against him.

He rubs two fingers against the little bundle of nerves, causing the speed of her breathing to increase as he builds her up. She braces herself against his legs as he curls those two fingers inside of her. Her mouth falls open as he starts pumping his fingers into her at a steady rhythm, the palm of his hand colliding with her clit with each thrust.

She cries out, trying to twist away from him as his hand picks up speed. Her breath is stuttering as she gets closer and closer to orgasm. He’s relentless with his strokes, and it makes her wonder how he’ll be with her later when it’s his dick buried inside of her instead of his fingers. The thought turns her on even more and she presses her hips down, trying to press his thick fingers deeper.

Killian complies, adding a third finger inside of her, changing his angle until he finds her G spot. She yelps when he does, feeling her stomach muscles start to contract with the force of her release.

“Shit, I –”

Her breath hitches and her eyes roll back, her head going limp against his shoulder. His hand withdraws from inside of her to rub furiously at her clit while she starts to grind down against his thigh. Her whole body goes rigid as she cums for him, riding his hand and thigh until the last wave of her orgasm passes and she collapses back against him.

“That was, that -” she stammers, her breathing labored.

Killian nods against her cheek. “That intense, huh?”

She hums, looking down at his hand resting on her thigh. His fingers glisten with her arousal.

“So uh, for the record, does new lingerie help take your mind off of the looming dangers of the world?” she asks, turning her head to look at him. 

“I don’t know, you might have to go out tomorrow and buy something else to be sure.”

She smacks his thigh before standing up and straddling him again so they’re chest to chest.

“At the risk of sounding annoyingly cheesy,” Emma starts. “I do feel safer when I’m with you.”

“That makes two of us,” he replies, reaching out to kiss her again.

She reaches between them and draws him into her, sinking down with a moan. Her hips match his every thrust as he pushes up into her. He flips them so she’s on her back, and she lets her nails rake over his skin. He bends his head to capture her lips with his, increasing the speed of his thrusts. Her long legs wrap around his waist, her heels digging into his lower back. She feels herself getting close to the edge again, her nails digging little crescents into his upper back. 

“I love you,” she pants in his ear. “And I’m not going to let anyone tear us apart ever again.”

That spurs him on and he picks up his speed even more, his hand snaking between them to rub at her clit. It’s just the extra stimulation she needs to shatter, breaking apart for him yet again. She twists her head to the side on the pillow, her back arching, while he continues to thrust into her until he falls apart himself.

He rolls off to her side, pulling her with him. She curls around him, one of her knees pressing between his legs, her arms pressed against both of their chests.

“You’re not alone, Killian. I’m just as on edge as you are,” Emma assures him.

“Yeah, but you’re not crying ogre at the sound of a hair dryer falling.”

“An ogre? Seriously? It was not that loud!” She laughs at him while he sighs. 

She reaches up to cup his face in her hands. “As hard as it is to believe, this is that happily ever after part. Our happy beginning.”

He nods, turning his head to place a kiss against the palm of one her hands. “Well it’s about damn time.”

Emma laughs again, releasing his face and curling back into his side. “You can say that again.”


End file.
